House of Merlin
by Naruto1110
Summary: There was a prophecy made long ago that two boys would come bearing the marks of merlin and that they would save the world from the darkness that is creping into it


**House of Merlin**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Normal talk

_Parseltongue/spells/as well as any other tongue I see fit to add_

**Hello everyone. I would like to thank ssj-burnout for allowing me to use their idea for Merlin being a Hogwarts founder and also being harry and my oc grandfather as well Morgan le Fay being their grandmother and harry and my oc are related but distantly and I also wish to express that you read ssj-burnout's stories as they are very good and now on to the main event.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter so hah J.K. Rowling u can't sue me. (Do a little dance make a little noise get down to night get down to night and yes I am a geek although a cool one) **

Today was one of the greatest and most tragic days the magical world had ever happen for last night Lord Voldemort was defeated, by a one year old infant that goes by the name of Harry Potter but the tragedy is that his parents James and Lily Potter died.

Many were rejoicing but many were also incredibly saddened by the fact that another wizard family had died the Allans except for their youngest child Jordan who had lived because his parents had hidden him away when they say the death eaters coming and it wasn't until the ministry searched the house that they found young Jordan Allan. Earlier that day the minister of magic held a press meeting.

"Today is a great day for us for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has finally been vanquished many of you know who vanquished him and the people that died before he was defeated I hate to say it but it is true the Lily and James Potter are dead and Harry Potter was the one to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts has promised me that he will be taken care of" said Desmond Diara Minister of magic all in one go; "and there is more tragic news the Allans were killed last night by Death Eaters, their youngest child Jordan Allan is still alive though as it seems he had been hidden before his family was killed and as his closest living relative I shall be stepping down from my post as minister of magic so that I may take care of him and my assistant Cornelius Oswald Fudge shall be running for Minister as well as Head of Magical Creature Enforcement Davis Dalius and Jordan's Godfather Remus Lupin shall be there to help out and I now bid you adieu."

10 years later

Jordan Evan Allan was feeling really excited as today was his birthday June 31st and he would be getting his Hogwarts letter today and to say he was jumpy would be an understatement since he was quite literally bouncing everywhere and his great aunt couldn't do anything to stop him.

"Jordan Evan Allan if you don't get down this minute there will be some severe consequences so get your but down here now" yelled a very ticked off Desmond while Lupin just there laughing the entire time at the expression on Desmond's face.

"What do you think is so funny Lupin" said a very p'od Desmond.

"Nothing I'm just thinking that it might be your time of the month all though you can rarely ever tell but hey I don't know it could just be tha.." said Lupin with a grin plastered on his face that went from ear to ear before he was cut off by Desmond.

"You're digging your own graveyard wolfy" said Desmond.

At that Moment Jordan decided to fall down right in front of his Aunt just to spook her and that's just what happened as she jumped 5 feet off the ground.

A Hundred miles away Harry Potter was having one of the worst days of his life since they were on a stranded island far away from his home well what you could call a home since they got away just because of some letters that were meant for him but they wouldn't give them to him for some and to top it off it was his birthday suddenly a rather loud knock was heard at the door though it could be called a thunderbolt since that was what it sounded like. Another knock and another Dudley had already been woken up and uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia had come down stairs with uncle Vernon holding rifle.

**CRASH**

In the doorway stood a very tall man with a shaggy black beard and black eyes that seemed full of laughter.

"Sir you are breaking and entering" yelled a rather purple uncle Vernon.

"Ahh shut up Dursley you great prune" said giant man as he bent Vernon's gun.

All of a sudden you could smell something the seemed to be pee. It seemed Vernon had peed his pants.

"Well hello Harry it's been a while since I last saw ya but you were on'y a baby then but yur fatter then I thought you'd be" said the man to Dudley.

"I'm not Harry" said Dudley.

"I am" said Harry as he came out.

"Pleased to meet you Harry well I have already met you but you wouldn't remember that but my name is Rubeus Hagrid Keeper of keys and Grounds of Hogwarts".

"Hogwarts what's that"?

"What u don't know what Hogwarts is blimey don't you wonder where yur family learned it all"

"Learned what my family died in a car crash"

"Dursley, what do ya mean not tellin him about his family his heritage who he is"

"What am I"

"You're a wizard Harry"

A month later(you all know how it goes and I'm not changing it)

"Oy, Remus, Auntie Diara hurry up I want to get on the train before other people arrive so hurry up" yelled an annoyed Jordan.

30 minutes later

A young boy with messy black hair, glasses, a lightning shaped scar and deep emerald green eyes you could get lost in came through the barrier and after a few minutes of being dumbstruck boarded the train to Hogwarts.

**And that is the end of chapter one review, criticism is wanted but I beg of you don't waste my time because I will just get ticked**

**Naruto1110 **


End file.
